Awaken
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: Pan's training halts as she begins to feel weird. She passes out during training with Trunks and Goten and now Trunks is begining to blame himself for Pan's fate. Will Pan ever awaken again?
1. CH1 TRAINING

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt. ~~~I hope you like this story, I got the idea from watching a movie on Lifetime Movie Network (if I remembered the name I'd give some credit to it to). It is nowhere near the same as the movie though, just one of the ideas.~~~  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH1 - TRAINING  
  
The three of us were out training again, me, my best friend Goten, and his niece  
  
Pan. We were out in an opening in the woods by the Son house. We were shooting ki  
  
blast at each other to help teach Pan to dodge attacks, well we underestimated her. She  
  
was only hit two times during training and she had hit me and Goten a few times. Goten  
  
had hit me and I started to chase him. He spun around and caught me off guard. I jumped  
  
back, right into one of Pan's traps. She fired on me. I dodged most of her ki blast and  
  
then flu straight for her. I got behind her and caught her in a headlock. Just to scare her  
  
Goten got up in her face and acted like he was going to shoot her from point-blank range.  
  
She started shaking, I would soon find out it was not because of the blast. I let her down.  
  
She was shaking and sweating buckets. "Hey Pan," I heard Goten say, "Are you ok? Do  
  
we need to stop?" he said with worry in his voice. "N... no!" she said with a struggle. I  
  
just put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. In them I saw increasing  
  
pain. I was worried. "Pan lets take a break, ok?" "No!" was all she would say and she  
  
pulled from my grasp. "Trunks!" Goten called to me, "If Pan says she can still train let  
  
her, there's no stopping that kid!" "Yeah, I guess your right" I told him and we continued  
  
on, but we tried not to hurt her to bad. She dodged every attack we threw, until she saw  
  
threw our plan. She started to yell, continuing to struggle with her words. "St... Stop It!!!  
  
I know your go... going easy on me! Just cut it... cut it out!" There was something wrong  
  
with her, I saw it in her movements, they seemed kind of jerky, like she had to pull  
  
herself. I saw it in her eyes the most though. Those shining black Saiyan eyes of hers  
  
when a dulling color now, and they revealed pain. That was what I saw in them, Goten  
  
saw it to. "Attack me already!" she yelled. We just looked to each other, nodded, and  
  
thrust our arms forward as if to fire ki blast at her. We weren't really going to but then it  
  
happened.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What's wrong with Pan, why's she in so much pain? What happened? Well, you'll just have to wait, read, and find out next time I guess. 


	2. CH2 AMBULANCE

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
LOL. Yesterday I glued a quarter to the porch just to see what my family would do when they came over for Christmas dinner. I wanted to put one on the sidewalk but sadly Gale Acres (where I live) doesn't have one. On with the story.  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH2 - AMBULANCE  
  
She blanked out. She shut her eyes tight and fell fast down to the ground with a  
  
loud thud. She was rendered unconscious by the fall. She grunted as she fell onto the soft  
  
green grass. We lowered our arms and looked on in shock and terror. Goten flu to his  
  
niece and I just floated slowly to the ground next to her. What was wrong, I thought with  
  
more concern now than ever. "Trunks! Go tell my mom something's wrong with Pan and  
  
I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled to me as he picked her up in his arms. I nodded and  
  
flu to the Son house as fast as I could with the shock about me. Pan, please be ok. I burst  
  
threw the door and heard the ladies scream. Gohan stood up fast. "What's up Trunks!?!?  
  
You look pale." "Its Pan! There's something wrong with her!" I yelled. Videl and Chi-  
  
Chi ran in as fast as they could. I saw looks of horror on their faces. "What!?!? Were is  
  
she!?!?" Gohan asked in shock. "Goten's got her!" I said as I turned to the door. "Come  
  
on!" I called back as I ran back out side. They all followed. Goten had just appeared over  
  
the trees with Pan in his arms. He landed in front of a white face Gohan and handed her  
  
to him. They took her quickly upstairs. "Mom call an ambulance!" Gohan called to Chi-  
  
Chi. She ran to the phone and with trembling hands picked it up and dialed 911. She had  
  
tears pouring from her eyes by this time and so did Videl. Gohan, Goten, and I had to try  
  
hard not to cry. We had to be strong. I stood over Pan till the ambulance arrived. They  
  
loaded her onto a stretcher and put her in back. Only her family could ride with her, so I  
  
flu over to the hospital, Goten came with me. The whole way the was an eerie silence.  
  
We arrived in a few minutes. We all sat in the waiting room. Waiting for the doctors to  
  
come and tell us what had happened. We saw them run tests on her and ask Gohan and  
  
Videl questions on her medical history. The women only cried. I sat next to Goten and he  
  
sat next to his brother. We all sat with our heads hung low. "How long was she acting  
  
like this?" he finally asked. "Huh?" we both answered. "Pan, how long did she act like  
  
this?" I spoke up after a second. "Since about 3/4 of the way through her training. We  
  
tried to get her to stop. She just wouldn't stop." "It's true Gohan." Goten began. "We  
  
tried to stop her or not train at all with her." He only nodded and I sighed. Pan, please be  
  
ok. After about an hour of waiting the doctor came over and on his face a saw a look that  
  
told me that what I was hoping hadn't come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think. Sad huh. I thought so to but that's why it's a tragedy. What happened to her? The doctors will reveal it to us next time. So what do they say? You'll just have to wait, read, and find out I guess. 


	3. CH3 VICTIM

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
La, La, La! I fell hyper today!! : )  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH3 - VICTIM  
  
The doctor had a frown over his face and shook his head at Gohan. "We are very  
  
sorry Mr. Son, but your daughter has fallen into a deep coma." We all looked at him in  
  
shock. Little Panny was in a coma?!?! It couldn't be! She was always so strong. She'd  
  
pull out of it, wouldn't she? Gohan was in a sort of trance now. After a second the doctor  
  
spoke up again. "Mr. Son, are you ok? Would you like to go and see your daughter?" He  
  
snapped out of it and nodded his head. His eyes were full of tears. He walked over and  
  
put his arm around a crying Videl. He helped her to her feet and they walked into the  
  
room where Pan was, room 216. We all followed after a second. Goten helped his crying  
  
mother and I slowly walked with my head hung behind them. I was in a state of shock. I  
  
couldn't cry, even if I tried. Pan, this was all my fault. If I hadn't continued training her  
  
when she first started acting weird she'd be fine now. I walked into the room and Gohan  
  
and Videl were sitting next to Pan. I just stood in a corner next to Goten. He must have  
  
been in shock still too. Chi-Chi was sitting near the window with her head in her hands.  
  
She was still crying. We stayed there all day long. There was no change. Weeks passed,  
  
no change. Two months passed and still little Panny stayed like this. She had been in the  
  
hospital so long Gohan decided to take Pan back to Mt. Paoz. The doctors set up some  
  
medical equipment in Pan's room. They told the Son's to call if anything started to go  
  
wrong and they'd come out A.S.A.P. I would always sit up in Pan's room during the day,  
  
just holding on to her little hand, but then one something went horribly wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What went wrong!?!? Well, I know! Why won't I tell you, you may be wondering. Well, I love to make you think! MHAHAHAHA!!! 


	4. CH4 KNOCKING ON DEATH'S DOOR

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH4 - KNOCKING ON DEATH'S DOOR  
  
I was sitting up in her room again. It had been over two months she had stayed like  
  
this. I got up to leave and as a walked out of the door then I heard a terrifying sound. The  
  
beeping on the Life Support machine was replaced by a long tone. Oh God No!  
  
"GOHAN!!!" I yelled. "Call the hospital!" He ran up stairs and heard the horrible tone.  
  
He quickly dialed 911 and Videl and Chi-Chi ran up the stairs franticly to see what was  
  
wrong. Gohan hung up the phone and within about a minute and a half the ambulance  
  
had arrived. The loaded her up and tried to stabilize her. They ended up getting a faint  
  
heartbeat but they feared she might have fallen deeper into the coma and she could die. I  
  
flew overhead the ambulance till we got to the hospital. I stood out side and dialed Goten  
  
cell phone. "Hello?" came an answer from my best friend. "Goten, this is Trunks. Gohan  
  
wants you at the hospital now! Pan here!" "What!?! Why!?!" "I'll explain when you get  
  
here! Just hurry Goten!" I said and we hung up our phones. I stood out side for about 5  
  
minutes waiting for him to get here. He came by air. He landed in front of me and asked  
  
me "What wrong with Pan?!?" I hung my head and we walked in side. On the way to her  
  
room I told him. "She had no heartbeat so we called the hospital. They told Gohan on  
  
they way here she could have fallen into a deeper coma and could die, but they still had  
  
to run some test. Gohan told me as soon as we got here. Then I called you." I said  
  
glumly. He didn't say a word but the way he acted told me everything. He was sad and  
  
worried for Pan. She was his only niece and now he could lose her. He had tears welled  
  
up in his eyes and we walked in. No one was there! Gohan walked around the corner just  
  
as we walked in. He walked up to up and told us "Pan was moved to the Intensive Care."  
  
He said. We walked there in an eerie silence. We spotted a sign on the roof saying "ICU-  
  
West Wing" Gohan lead us to a room at the end of the long hall. We weren't allowed in  
  
though. We all stood by her window. Chi-Chi and Videl were sitting in the chairs lining  
  
the wall, they were crying. Gohan and Goten were biting their lower lips just to hold back  
  
the tears but it didn't help. They began to cry as well. I couldn't. I tried but I was still in  
  
too much shock. I had been in shock since the day she was first hospitalized. I sat down  
  
in an empty chair and saw Pan lying there. She was surrounded by tubes. Her Life  
  
Support machine kept a steady heart rate now. I got up and walked outside again. I  
  
couldn't bare to stay there and she her like this. I slowly flew home to Capsule Corp. I  
  
told my mom the news. She began to cry too. I didn't see much more of her that day.  
  
Even my dad felt bad. "The brats in the hospital again." He said. "The kids been to hell  
  
and back already. First Kakarotto has to leave and now she's in the hospital for a second  
  
time. How much more can that brat take." I thought about that. How much more could  
  
she take? The dreams I had that night made me cry though. I was finally able too. I  
  
finally allowed myself to believe what could happen to her. That she could die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What are his dreams. How does Bulma help Trunks out next time. How does Bra react to the news that her best friend has been hospitalized again. Why am I just now thinking to put them in the story? Well that I can answer, I forgot about them. Well for the rest of the answers you'll just have to wait, read, and find out I guess. 


	5. CH5 I CRIED

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH5 - I CRIED  
  
Every dream I had that night made me cry for Pan. I would dream about the day  
  
she fell comatose. Every version of the dream got worse and worse. Every time she  
  
would fall, she'd fall harder and fast than the last. She'd be in more and more pain and it  
  
would be all my fault she fell. I'd accidentally shoot a ki blast at her and she'd fall.  
  
Sometimes she'd even die. I woke up around 2:00am and jerked my head up and looked  
  
franticly around, looking to she where Pan had fallen but than I put my hand to my head  
  
and remembered it was only a dream. I just sat there that night and cried. I cried like a  
  
little boy. I couldn't help it though. After about half an hour of it my mom came.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked me as she poked her head in the door. I couldn't say  
  
anything. She just walked over to me and saw what was wrong. She sat down next to me  
  
and cried too. She rocked me back and forth like I was a baby. It was 3:30 when my mom  
  
told me I needed to get some sleep and she left me there. I stopped a few minutes later. I  
  
was red in the face. I got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my  
  
face. The light from the bathroom must have shone into Bra's room and woken her up  
  
because after a minute she was in the bathroom doorway. "Trunks, what are you doing  
  
up?" she asked. I just turned and looked at her. I just put my hand on her shoulder and  
  
asked her, "Do you really want to know right now?" he asked. "Well I might as well."  
  
She told me. "Come on." I said as a walked to my room. She followed. I turned my lamp  
  
on low and told her to come sit next to me. "It's Pan." I said after a minute. "What?!?  
  
What's wrong?!? Is she ok?!?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "She... she..."  
  
I couldn't say I just hugged her tight. "She's back in the hospital." I finally said. Bra  
  
began to cry and I started again too. "They... they said she could have fallen deeper into a  
  
coma and she could... she could..." I choked out the last word. "Die." She looked me in  
  
the eyes. She shook her head in disbelief "But, she's my best friend in the whole world  
  
Trunks." She told me as tears steamed down her face. "She can't die. She can't." she said  
  
as she laid her head on my chest. I just smoothed out he hair. She cried herself to sleep  
  
and I carried her back to her room. I laid back down in my own bed and glanced at the  
  
clock. 4:20am was what it read. I was too tired to get up again in 25 minutes to do my  
  
morning training with Dad. I just laid back and tried to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen later on in the day. Well, I can't say, you'll just have to wait, read, and find out I guess. 


	6. CH6 TRAINING WITH DAD

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH6 - TRAINING WITH DAD  
  
The 25 minutes passed quickly and my dad, Vegeta came and knocked on my door.  
  
"Boy, wake up. It's time to train." I just rolled over and faced him. I sat up and rubbed  
  
my eyes. "Get your ass dressed and get to the gravity chamber." He said as he turned and  
  
left. God, how could he get up, get dressed, and train under 275g each morning. Well, I  
  
guess that's what you get when you dad's a Super Saiyan 4 waiting for his rival to return  
  
so he could finish what they started decades ago. I just sighed and walked over to my  
  
closet. I pulled out a shirt that said "Capsule Corp." across the back and slipped it on. I  
  
changed into a pair of old jeans and walked out of my room. I don't know how I'm gonna  
  
survive training today. Not with all that went on last night anyway. I grabbed an apple on  
  
my way out of the kitchen and took two bites. I wasn't hungry. I tossed it in the nearest  
  
trashcan and walk into the gravity chamber. I got used to the increase in gravity quickly  
  
and got into a fighting pose. My father lunged at me and me being still half asleep,  
  
couldn't dodge it. I stood up and wiped the thin line of blood from my mouth and shook  
  
my head. This reminded me of when Pan wanted to train in here with me and Goten one  
  
day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We were all standing in fighting poses and began to spar. Pan lounged at me and  
  
Goten flue up into the air. I had been paying more attention to him than Pan and she  
  
socked me right in my lower jaw. She jumped up into the air and was caught by Goten. I  
  
just laughed and wiped the thin line of blood that ran from my mouth onto the back of my  
  
sleeve.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now was no laughing matter though. I hated to be reminded of her constantly. I  
  
shook my head again, and a few small tear welled up in my eyes. "Pan," I thought, "Why  
  
won't you just wake up?" We trained for half an hour more that morning. Why did Dad  
  
ended training short this morning? Was it because he knew what happened last night?  
  
No, he couldn't, could he? He could sleep through anything and yet, could he have  
  
known? I wondered if Mom had told him. I just walked it the kitchen and sunk into a  
  
chair. My mom walked by and sat a plate in front of me. Bacon, eggs, and grits. I just  
  
picked up my fork and ate a little. I messed around with the rest. I sighed. My mom  
  
walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok hunny?" "Oh, I'm fine." I  
  
said. Bra walked in a minute later. She was still teary eyed. Time passed so slowly today,  
  
especially at work. Running Capsule Corp. was boring enough as it was but when all I  
  
could think of was Pan it was even worse. Over the pass days months, even a year  
  
nothing changed in Pan's condition. They moved her back to Mt. Paoz a while later, after  
  
the doctors were sure she was stable. I'd still go over there often just to see her. No one  
  
cared that I went there. Well with the exception of my father. He'd say "That boy needs  
  
to concentrate on his training more. I tried of him always being over at Kakarotto's  
  
house." I couldn't leave though. Pan was... was everything to me now. If she died what  
  
would be left to live for. I felt different toward her now. It was a strange felling. I wasn't  
  
pity. Yes, I did fell sad but that wasn't it. I can't describe it but soon enough I'd know  
  
just the word for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is it? Why is Trunks felling this way toward Pan after all this time? Well you'll just have to wait, read, and find out I guess. 


	7. CH7 I LOVE YOU

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH7 - I LOVE YOU  
  
*Two years later (from the start of the book)*  
  
I sat by her bedside and held on to her hand. She had just turned 16 two months  
  
ago but she had missed her own passed two birthdays. She had been comatose for two  
  
years now. I brushed the raven black hair that had fallen over her face away. I lightly  
  
squeezed her hand and kissed her softly on the forehead. I stood up and drew the curtains  
  
for across the room. The door was shut and I began to talk to Pan like I often did. "Pan  
  
it's a beautiful day out today." I said as I turned to her. "I would be even more beautiful if  
  
you'd wake up and see it." I said as I stood by her side. "You know what Pan. I think  
  
your getting stronger each day," I started; some tears began to well up in my eyes. "I bet  
  
one day soon you'll wake up, and when you do I'll be right here waiting for you." I said  
  
is the tears began to roll down my cheeks. I just grabbed hold of her hand again. "Why  
  
can't I be strong for you anymore Pan?" I questioned. I just squeezed her hand and turned  
  
to leave again. I wiped the tears away and opened the door. Before I left I heard a rustling  
  
noise come from Pan's room. No, there was no way anyone was in there. I turned around  
  
and saw no one. The noises stopped. There wasn't any movement at all coming from the  
  
room. "It's just the wind." I told my self. But before I left it started again. I was very  
  
quiet. I scanned the room slowly, well all but Pan's bed. Then I looked at the end of the  
  
bed. The sheets when being pulled tighter and tighter. I slowly dragged my eyes along the  
  
edge of the bed. I saw her hand, grasping the sheet! She stopped again. I stared in  
  
disbelief. I ran to her side and looked down over her face. She was sweating a lot and her  
  
eyes were squinted shut. I grabbed hold of her hand. "Pan... Pan, come on! You can do it!  
  
Open your eyes!" I quietly cheered her on. I squeezed her hand tightly and to my surprise  
  
she squeezed back, but it was only faintly. She began to toss and turn a slightly. I just  
  
cheered her on some more. "Pan... please wake up!" I said as I began to cry again. "You  
  
have to. You're the whole world to me. I... I love you Pan." I choked out. "Please Pan...  
  
please." She was strong, I knew she was but she couldn't open her eyes. I loved her. Not  
  
like an older brother but like a person. I no longer saw her as a little sister. She squinted  
  
harder and I have no idea on Earth why but I knelt by her side and kissed her softly on the  
  
lips for only a second. Her eyes stopped squinting and she stopped moving. Did she?  
  
Could she have? A slight smile spread across her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did she what? Could she have what? Arg!!! I want to say but I can't, so you'll just have to wait, read, and find out I guess. 


	8. CH8 AWAKEN

Ok, sadly I don't own db/z/gt.  
  
~AWAKEN~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
CH8 - AWAKEN  
  
"No, Pan!" I said, thinking she was dead. I began to cry harder and harder. I held  
  
her hand in mine as I sat there. I felt a slight squeeze. What the hell! I opened my eyes. It  
  
had been so long since I had seen her shining black Saiyan eyes. So long since I had seen  
  
her smile. I looked over her face. Her eyes squinted a final time and slowly began to  
  
open. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't say a word. "T... Trunks?" she asked in a  
  
small weak voice. I wiped my tears away and just looked at her. "What's wrong?" she  
  
asked. She must not have known about anything that had happened. "Oh, Pan," I said. I  
  
couldn't keep the tears from falling from my eyes any longer. "Pan, you, you've. Pan I  
  
can't possibly know where to begin." She tried to sit up a little bit. I helped her prop her  
  
head on a pillow. I was so stupid. Why hadn't I called Gohan, Videl, or even a doctor? I  
  
guess I just thought I was dreaming. "Trunks, what did you do to your self?" she asked  
  
noticing my hair was longer and I had a small scar on the side of my face. It had come  
  
from training with my father. "Pan, it's been a long time." I said. "What ya mean? I  
  
wasn't asleep long enough for that to happen." "Yes, you have." I said. "Trunks. Cut the  
  
crap. What's going on!" she asked with annoyance in her voice. "Pan, it's been two  
  
years." I said as a walked across the room and picked up a mirror. I handed it to her. She  
  
looked at her reflection. Her face was older, and her hair was long. "T... Trunks, what the  
  
hells going on here?" she asked some what scared. "Pan, do you remember when you  
  
were training with me and Goten?" "Yah, I little." "Well, you remember when we tried to  
  
stop you because you didn't look good?" "Yes." "Well, you fell and were knocked  
  
unconscious. You fell into a deep coma." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "You've  
  
been lying there for two years." I said. She was taken by shock. "Mama, Papa, and  
  
Grandma Chi-Chi, where are they?" asked with tears in her eyes. "Go... Gohans at work,  
  
and Videl and Chi-Chi are at the store I think. I told them I'd stay here with you." She  
  
started to cry. She had missed so much. She was seventeen now and hadn't seen anyone  
  
in two years. "They'll be home soon." I told her. Boy were Videl and Chi- Chi in for a  
  
surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(Later that day)~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Pan, you certainly are the most amazing patient. I've never seen to pull out  
  
of that." The doctor said as Pan sat on her bed. Everyone was there, Gohan, Videl, Chi-  
  
Chi, Bulma, Bra, Uub, Goten, Me, even my Dad came. "Well. How about you get some  
  
rest and by morning you should have your old strength back." The doctor said. "Well,  
  
good night Pan." Gohan told his daughter. "Good night Papa." She said back. He kissed  
  
her lightly on the forehead. Videl did the same and told her "Good night." They all left  
  
but me. "Well, Pan, good night. See ya tomorrow." I told her not really knowing what to  
  
say. I turned and walked out the door thinking she had dozed off. I grasp the handle and  
  
she told me four simple words I'd never forget for all my life before I left. "I love you  
  
too." She said. I smiled and she drifted off to sleep. She had truly awakened, my sweet  
  
little Panny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
(crappy ending theme plays and credits roll)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, since all the storys I've got posted are now done should I start writing "Christmas Snow"? Tell me if I should. Bye bye. Thankz for readin' 


End file.
